Electronic lighting technologies have continued to evolve, and as they evolve, they find new and useful applications in our daily lives. For example, Light Emitting Diode (LED) technology has improved significantly over the past several decades, resulting in its widespread adoption in light bulbs, television displays, vehicle headlights, and many other applications. There is an ongoing need for improved electronic lighting technologies, and for new applications of such technologies as they emerge.